¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?
by yuichiro
Summary: En una noche de insomnio para nuestro azabache favorito pueden pasar muchas cosas diferentes que no sed esperan. Nada de lemon :3 es un fic 100% amourshipping


_**Hola lectores de fanfiction, es un gusto estar aquí, y, bueno… esta es mi segunda historia y la primera de pokemon, es algo que yo he querido hacer desde hace mucho, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, y también me gustaría que dejaran reviws, para que me den sugerencias o correcciones, todo es bien recibido.**_

 _ **Este es un pequeño one-shot amourshipping que sn mis favoritos, ojala lo difruten.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, la historia es de mi autoría, sin más, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**_

Nos encontramos en ciudad luminalia, ash y sus amigos están tomando un descanso luego de ash ganara su séptima medalla, los chicos habían vuelto principalmente por que el padre clemont y Bonnie se había resfriado y el mayor debía encararse del gimnasio, ahora nuestros amigos se encuentran en las habitaciones del centro pokemon, pero lo que nos llama la atención es que el azabache mejor conocido como ash ketchum estaba despierto sumido en sus pensamientos, y estos no tenían nada que ver con comida o batallas pokemon, por raro que suene, los pensamientos de nuestro azabache favorito se centraban en la chica que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama delante de él.

 _Serena_

Esta chica le ha estado robando el sueño a nuestro amigo, al menos una vez cada semana desde que la volvió a ver, nuestro amigo podía tener batallas y una pokedex por cerebro, pero sabía lo que le causaba la peli miel, luego de viajar por tanto tiempo con brook, algo se le tenía que quedar respecto al tema, y si, señoras y señores, ash ketchum estaba enamorado de serena.

-*¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora*- Pensaba ash mientras se destapaba e iba por un vaso de agua para tratar de relajarse un poco, el conocía lo que hacían los novios, solo que nuca le había tomado importancia al asunto, no es como si eso lo fuera ayudar más adelante, pensaba él.

 _Que equivocado estaba_

Ahora por esa mentalidad, nuestro querido amigo se encontraba en el, tal vez, mayor dilema de su vida ok, quizás no tanto.

Ash se había parado junto a una ventana y se quedó observando la luna.

-¿Cómo decirte que te quiero…?- Pensó ash, o eso creyó.

\- A quien- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Eh…? ¡¿SERENA?!- grito sorprendido y la peli miel asintió

\- Si… ¿De quién hablabas ash?- dijo serena ocultando su tristeza al pensar que a ash le gustaba otra chica.

\- D-de na-nada- dijo extremadamente nervioso- por cierto ¿Qué haces despierta serena?- pregunto extrañado

\- No podía dormir así que decidí ir por un vaso de agua, y parece que tú tampoco podías dormir ¿cierto?- ash solo afirmo agradecido porque serena había olvidado el tema- ¿En que estabas pensando?

 _Rayos…_

-En nada en especial- dijo bastante nervioso.

-Ash no te creo- dio serena perspicaz- te escuche bastante bien ash, ¿de quién estás hablando?

\- Bueno…- que debería de decirle- ¿Serena, crees en el amor a primera vista?- ash dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

 _¡Porque pregunte eso?!_

A serena la había tomado por sorpresa esa pregunta, será que ¿ash se había enamorado…? Eso la puso triste pero aun así respondió.

-Si- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-¿Eh?- ash que hasta ese momento había estado pensando en que serena se enfadaría se sorprendió- ¿Por qué?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la oji azul.

-¿Porque crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Bueno…- serena pensaba en cómo responder- bueno, por nada en especial, lo único es que lo eh visto en películas, y creo que es posible, aunque me parece un tanto rara la idea de enamorarse de alguien con solo verlo- contesto ella- ¿y tú ash, crees en el amor a primera vista?- pregunto ahora serena.

\- Yo… si- respondió dejando sorprendida a serena- si te preguntas porque, es simple, yo he sentido esa emoción.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto serena entre curiosa y triste.

-SI, o eso creí- respondió ash afincándose en el marco de la venta que había abierto antes.

-¿Porque dices "creí"?- pregunto más extrañada serena- ¿es que acaso no te gustaba esa chica?- pregunto esperanzada.

\- No es eso- dijo ash- es solo que no fue amor a primera vista

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto ahora más extrañada que nada.

Ash había dejado de apoyarse en la venta y volteo a ver a serena, la vio a los ojos, ash no sabía mucho de romance, citas o como tratar con chicas, de hecho podrías decir que su conocimiento era nulo, pero tenía algo muy en claro, y era que estaba enamorado de esa chica peli miel, que volvió para devolverle su pañuelo, ella lo había enamorado, por su actitud, dulce, tímida y bastante tierna, luego vino el cambio después de su primer perfomance, algo que solo lo hiso darse cuenta de que sin importa nada el no dejaría de quererla, ya que la serena tímida y reservada que lo atrapo, cambio a ser una chica, igualmente dulce y tierna, pero ahora era mucho más enérgica y activa, su cambio de atuendo y corte solo sirvieron para que ash se diera cuenta de que sin importar si cambiaba su vestimenta ella seria siempre la cosa más hermosa que haya visto en su vida.

 _Ahora o nunca… aquí vamos_

-A que cuando te vi por "primera vez" me enamore de ti, serena- dijo ash bastante rojo, pero manteniendo la vista en serena.

La chica por su parte estaba, más que emocionada y feliz, y no era para menos, el chico que le robaba el aliento y la ayudaba a seguir adelante, del que estaba profundamente enamorada, ella estaba con ojos cristalinos, por la emoción, y sonriendo con dulzura.

-Ash…- dijo ella pero el azabache la interrumpió.

-Serena, ¿te gu-gustaria ser mi n-novia?- pregunto ash sumamente nervioso y ahora con la mirada baja.

Con esa pregunta serena cedió, de la emoción salto a ash y ambos cayeron al suelo ella estaba abrazada a ash y tenía su cabeza en su pecho mientras la movía de un lado al otro.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí quiero, sí quiero- decía euforia aun con su rostro en el pecho del chico que la tenía abrazado por la cintura, entonces ella lento el rostro- Si quiero ser tu novia, Ash.

Ash estaba hipnotizado por la imagen frente al él, serena estaba con unas pocas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas por los que sus ojos brillaban con la poca luz de la noche, estaba sonrojado y sonreía de la forma más hermosa y sincera que haya visto nunca.

 _Creo que me volví a enamorar…_

Sin darse cuenta, ash se estaba acercando lentamente al rostro de serena y ella igual, el no sabía lo que hacía, solo se dejaba llevar por su instinto, ambos empezaron a cerrar los ojos, y al fin paso lo que ambos llevaban tiempo deseando, serena sentía que nada mas importaba en ese momento, solo estaban ella y ash, y el chico por su parte se encontraba en el paraíso con probar los labios de serena, eran lo mejor que habia probado en su vida y tenían un sabor a…

 _Cerezas_

De ahora esas serían sus favoritas, solo por recordarle el sabor de los labios de su ahora novia, cuando se separaron, se vieron a los ojos, serena ya no estaba llorando y ash limpiaba sus lágrimas con su mano, ninguno hablaba, no lo creían necesario, pero serena rompió el silencio, ya que tenía que preguntarle algo a ash.

\- Ash- el asintió diciéndole que podía seguir- ¿Cuándo dijiste que te enamoraste de mi la "primera vez que me viste" que quisiste decir?

-B-bueno- el entrenador estaba nervioso, no quería responder a eso-¿Qué linda noche no crees?- serena se dio cuenta de lo que trataba ash.

-Ash- el aludido volteo a verla, ella hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas- Dime.

Ash quedo embobado por el rostro de serena ya por segunda vez, pero reacciono ya que tenía que responderle.

\- Veras serena, la verdad es que- tomo aire y luego- Megustasdesdequenosreencontramosenciudadsantalune- dijo muy rápido, pero serena lo entendió perfectamente, serena estaba que no cabía de alegría, ash, su ash, el mismo chico despistado que tenía batallas en el cerebro acababa de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, y para mejorarlo le decía que la quiera desde bastante tiempo.

-Entonces me invitaste a viajar contigo porque…

-Porque quería estar cerca de ti, quería poder conocerte, quería recordar a la niña del sombrero de paja que había conocido de niño y conocer a la chica que se robó mi corazón cuando la vi en ciudad santalune- dijo sorprendiendo a serena pero dándole aun más felicidad- aunque en ese entonces creía que solo quería que fueras mi compañera porque me agradabas, creí que solo era amistad, pero luego de que los chicos empezaran a tratar de acercarse a ti, me sentí raro, clemont me dijo que era normal pues estaba celoso, no lo entendí en el momento, y siendo sincero aun no lo entiendo ben, decía rascándose la mejilla- pero entendí que me había enamorado de ti serena.

Serena solo volvió a besarlo, solo con esas palabras ash la había conmovido, el entrenador respondió al beso casi al instante, pues esos labios eran algo que no podía ni quería dejar.

Luego de separase ambos se levantaron del suelo y fueron cada uno a su habitación, cuando serena estaba por entrar ash fue a su puerta y la beso de improvisto.

-Eso, fue por lo de antes, buenas noches- dijo entrando a su habitación.

-Buenas noches- dijo serena entrando a su habitación.

 _ **Bonus**_

Amanece en el centro pokemon ya se habían levantado nuestros héroes a excepción de ash quien aun dormía como tronco, luego de que clemont terminara de preparar el desayuno serena fue a despertar a ash, cuando entronen la habitación lo vio durmiendo, cuando se disponía despertarlo, lo escucho hablar entre sueños.

-Serena…- ella sonrió con dulzura, después de lo de la noche anterior, eso no debía ser mucho, pero para ella era igual, él la tenía en sus sueños, eso sí que era algo que la hacía feliz- …cerezas…

-Ash, despierta- dijo pero el solo gruño y siguió durmiendo, entonces a serena se la ocurrió una idea- ash despierta- luego de eso lo beso, ash respondió al beso, y al separarse abrió los ojos, encontrándose son el rostro de serena, todo sonrojado, con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa de los más hermosa en su opinión, serena se dio cuenta de su cercanía y trato de alejar pero ash se lo impidió antes de que pudiera alejarse, mientras se enderezaba no dejaba de besar a serena- buenos días- dijo ella al separarse.

-Ahora lo son- dijo el, volviéndola a besar, estuvieron así unos minutos que parecieron eternos pero algo los separo.

-Pïka Pïka- el pikachu de ash que había despertado recién vio toda la escena y serena se sonroja hasta ponerse del mimo color que las mejillas del pokemon.

\- No-nos vemos abajo ash- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

\- Pïka- le hablo pikachu a su entrenador, ash por su parte, se sonrojo y empezó a cambiarse, pikachu no intento nada más, solo dejo a su entrenador tranquilo, después se enteraría de todo.

 _ **Bueno chicos y chicas, espero les haya gustado, sé que ash me salió medio Ooc, pero es que he visto demasiadas historias donde serena es la que piensa más en el de esa forma, y no quise poner la frase de serena de "son lágrimas de alegría" porque está muy usada por otros escritores, además de que la reacción de serena siempre es la misma, "ash te amo desde el día del campamento", o, "ash me haces tan feliz", o a habido casos de, "no sabes lo feliz que soy, soñé con esto desde que éramos niños", en mi opinión no va para nada con la nueva actitud enérgica de serena, sé que alguno les gusto el cambio, pero en lo personal a mi si, y quise demostrarlo en esta pequeña historia, tampoco puse las frases, de ash, de "siempre me has apoyado", o, "siempre me recuerdas que no debo rendirme", dawn se vestía de porrista y lo animaba gente ¬3¬, serena es más discreta, tiene todos los sentimientos puestos en sus palabras lo es y lo adoro, pero hacen casi lo mismo, sin importar lo que digan por eso quise darle un enfoque un tanto diferente a la historia, sin más que decir me despido y espero dejen reviws.**_

 _ **Sayonara~ :3**_


End file.
